RB01
|title_ja=冒険のはじまり！ |title_ro=The Beginning of the Adventure! |image=RB01.png |number=1 |manga_series=Pokémon RéBURST |series=Pokémon RéBURST |volume=1 |location=The Village of Protecting Time/Madoro City |prev_chapter=None |next_chapter=''Ryouga's Secret'' |chapter=Unova }} The Beginning of the Adventure! (Japanese: 冒険のはじまり！ The Beginning of the Adventure!) is the first chapter of the Pokémon RéBURST manga. Synopsis The chapter opens up to a brief explanation to what Pokémon are and how they and humans have been living together for a long time until suddenly, a dark cloud appears in the sky. In the Village of Protecting Time, a young man named Ryouga stretching to prepare for an upcoming test. He tells someone named Arcades to wait for him and dashes off to do his test. After leaving, Ryouga's grandparents explain the rules of their test, the Ceremonial Trial, and that once Ryouga passes, he can leave the village and fulfill his promise to Arcades. The scene changes into a flashback and a young Ryouga is seen chasing a light in the sky known as Arcades. Arcades tells the boy that it is impossible for him to take Ryouga to where he is going but Ryouga denies this after each explanation. Shocked that Ryouga would oppose him like his father once did, Arcades tells Ryouga that he must become strong so that he will take him to where Ryouga's father is. Back in the present, a young woman named Miruto is seen lying next to a boulder while caressing her wounded leg. As she mutters to herself about how she will not be able to face her superior, Jake, Miruto is suddenly shocked by the sight of an unknown creature. Thinking it's a Pokémon, Miruto readies a Poké Ball only for it to turn out to be Ryouga carrying a large boulder. After explaining her situation to Ryouga, Miruto denies his offer to take her back to his village for treatment by stating it is impossible. Hearing the word "impossible" causes Ryouga to state that word is not in his dictionary, toss Miruto on top of the boulder, and rush back to his village. Back at the village, Ryouga's grandparents talk to the instructor of the Ceremonial Trial and are shocked to find out that his current score is very low. Just as they worry that their grandchild may not pass the test, Ryouga arrives with the boulder and Miruto on top of it. With the boulder Ryouga brought in, he gains more than enough points to pass the trial. After introducing herself, Miruto gets bandaged up by Ryouga's mother, Haruna and gets an explanation on Ryouga's reactions to the words "impossible" or "no good". Later, Ryouga comes out of his house and receives a box that belonged to his father from his grandfather. Haruna insists that it's too early for Ryouga to leave and runs inside when Miruto explains how leaving home is common for people Ryouga's age. As they go their separate ways, Miruto tells Ryouga to avoid Madoro City only to be ignored while Ryouga goes there anyway. Outside the village, Ryouga calls out to his mother, who is currently in tears, and promises to her that he will return safely, calming her down. At Madoro City, a group of men with the insignia "GG" on their chests are seen abusing the townspeople and firing their weapons at buildings. A young girl chases a truck demanding that the group gives her back her "Tekkun" until one member attacks her in retaliation. The girl is saved by Ryouga, who knocks the man out with a kick to the face and takes another one with an elbow to the stomach. Having saved the girl, Ryouga goes to save her named Tekkun from the mysterious group. Miruto arrives in Madoro City to see find the piles of bodies Ryouga left all over the ground. The scene shifts to Ryouga still attacking the villains only to be sent flying by a man wielding a large spiked . The man is Commander Yaza who berates his subordinates for not being able to defeat Ryouga. To Yaza's shock, Ryouga emerges from the rubble relativity unharmed. Yaza decides to use a special weapon and connects a cable to his backpack that steals the life force of several captured Pokémon to set his ararebo on fire. With the increased power of his weapon, Yaza easily overpowers Ryouga and proceeds to finish him off. Just before Ryouga is killed, he is saved at the last minute by Miruto with the use of a smoke screen. After escaping from Yaza, Ryouga is berated by Miruto for ignoring her orders and tells him to go back home. Ryouga tells her that he intends to stop people who use Pokémon for wrongdoings like his father once did. Suddenly Yaza calls out to Ryouga and threatens to burn the young girl he saved before to a crisp unless he comes out from hiding. Despite Miruto's protests, Ryouga goes out and remembers the promise he made to Arcades. Ryouga asks Arcades to watch him as goes up to Yaza and opens the box that his grandfather gave him. Inside the box is a small jewel instead of a Poké Ball like Miruto had theorized earlier. Ryouga puts the jewel onto his left hand and it begins to painfully transform his body. Back at the Village of Protecting Time, Ryouga's grandparents and Haruna witness a giant beam of light shooting from Madoro City. Haruna realizes that Ryouga has become as the scene shifts to Ryouga wearing a costume resembling the Pokémon. Yaza, shocked that Ryouga can use the technique known as Burst, demands him to not move or else he will kill the girl. Ryouga complies and Yaza proceeds to attack him, only for his weapon to break upon contact with Ryouga's body. Having done what Yaza asked, Ryouga proceeds to attack him with an electrically-charged punch and sends him flying into a building, knocking Yaza out in the process. The little girl cries out of fear and runs into Miruto's arms while Miruto thinks to herself that Ryouga's new form resembles the legendary Pokémon Zekrom. Ryouga lets out a roar and tells Arcades that he has finally become strong. Major events * Miruto encounters Ryouga who takes her to his village to get first aid for her injuries. * Ryouga passes the exam that will allow him to leave on a journey. * Ryouga gains a box containing a Burst Heart from his grandfather. * Ryouga battles the Great Gavel Organization and uses Burst for the first time. Debuts Humans * Ryouga * Ryouga's grandparents * Haruna * Arcades * Miruto * Villagers * Great Gavel Organization * Little girl * Commander Yaza Pokémon debuts * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Characters Humans * Ryouga * Ryouga's grandparents * Haruna * Arcades * Miruto * Villagers * Great Gavel Organization * Little Girl * Commander Yaza Pokémon * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia Category:Pokémon RéBURST chapters pl:RB01 zh:RB01